Man Code
by LynnisaMystery
Summary: Companion piece to Mara the Rebel, but can be read as a one-shot.   Wedge creates the Man Code and explains the rules.   Rogue Squadron  Rating for mild  drunken  language.


**This short little piece is a companion piece to my story _Mara, the Rebel_, and follows along with the Man Code mentioned in chapter 6. Though you can get by just fine without reading the other story, I do encourage it... mainly because it's my story. All you really need to know for this is that Mara has defected while the Alliance is stationed on Hoth. **

**Other than that, it can just be read as a one shot. Oh, and I absolutely love the Rogues. Nuff said. **

**DISCLAIMER: Though George Lucas owns Star Wars, I still own the Man Code. Or, at least my female creation of it. **

* * *

><p><strong>MAN CODE<strong>

Loud laughter filled thehangar bay late one night on the icy planet of Hoth. The place was deserted, save for the small band of people in snowsuits situated between two X-wings, and allowed for prime conversing.

The Corellian Whiskey had long ago been brought out of hiding by none other than Corellian Pilot, Wedge Antilles. As a true testimony to his home planet, he held his liquor better than some of his friends, although at this point he was just as tipsy as they were. They had abandoned their game of Sabacc in lieu of good base gossip, as was usual for the pilots.

Wedge hopped up on his seat, looking down on his friends and fellow members of the Rogue Squadron, save for their Commander who was off doing who-knows-Jedi-what. "Attention! Attention, my fellow gentlemen!"

"Come off it, Antilles!" Hobbie laughed, leaning back in his chair and balancing his half-empty glass on his knee. "None of us are in a very gentleman-like state!"

Wes shook his head, laughing, while Wedge merely rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying," he continued, holding his glass in their air. "That in light of recent members joining the best Squadron in the Rebellion, we induct a _Man Code_!"

"You mean Jade?" Wes asked, although she was the only new member to join said Rebellion.

"Yes!" Wedge grinned. "It is clear to me that she shall be placed as Off Limits to us lowly men and saved for our fearless Commander."

"You mean Luke?" Wes asked once more, and Hobbie slapped him on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an idiot," Hobbie told him simply. "Antilles?"

"Thank you, Klivian," Wedge nodded emphatically in his inebriated state. "As I was saying, Mara shall be no longer hit on by any of us as it is clear Lonely Luke has his eyes set on her."

"Agreed," Dak grinned, finally speaking from his spot towards the fringes of the group. "Tell me more of this Man Code, good sir."

"Right away," Wedge grinned. "Rule One: If one of our group appears to have a chance with a formidable woman, that woman is automatically off limits."

"Aw, what?" Wes cried out again. "You know how few women this ice cube has?"

"Precisely the point, Janson," Wedge nodded. "It is detrimental to give each of our brothers the best opportunity to get laid. At this point, I'd like to remind you all to have your shots up to date and that our X-Wings are heated.

"Rule number two: This code shall never be put upon someone without the consent of the other brothers."

"We all agree Luke gets Jade, right?" Hobbie asked, and Wedge and Dak nodded while Janson stared off at some abandoned power couplings. "Right, Janson?"

"Right," he mumbled.

"And thirdly," Wedge said, pausing for dramatic effect. "The person the Man Code is placed upon can not be told in front of the reason that code is placed."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Wes asked, shaking his head.

"It means that Luke can't be told we're using the Man Code on him in front of Mara," Dak said calmly. It was slowly becoming evident to him that he was the most sober one in the group.

"Oh," Wes nodded and took another sip of his whiskey.

"This is the Man Code, boys," Wedge grinned, and jumped down from his chair. "I do believe that we all are thoroughly drunk and also have a 0700 wake up call."

"Sith," Hobbie moaned. "Don't remind me."

"I'm afraid it is the truth, my good friend."

"Wedge, cut that out," Wes said, rolling his eyes and collecting his Sabacc cards from the table.

"Cut what out?"

"That... way of talking. You sound like a politician," he told him. "Like you are all knowing for the better good and not really a Corellian Pilot."

"You say_ Corellian_ like it's a bad thing," Wedge looked at him, mock hurt on his face.

"I don't know, maybe it is," Wes laughed.

"Don't let Han hear you say that," Hobbie laughed.

"You know what Han can do with his Corellian ass?" Wes asked proudly. Wedge and Hobbie glanced at each other and grinned before turning back to Wes.

"Why what, Janson?" Wedge asked.

"Yes, why what, Janson?" A deep voice came from behind Wes, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin as he quickly spun around.

"H-Han," he stutter. "Didn't hear you there."

"I reckon you didn't," Han grinned innocently. "Now, tell me, Janson, what can I do with my Corellian ass?"

"Um, uh," Wes grasped for something. "Uh, fly superbly."

"Uh huh," Han nodded, hands on his hips as he walked closer to Wes who in turn backed away. "What else?"

"Um," Wes swallowed heavily. "Speak Shyriiwook. No one else on base knows it as well as you."

"Go on," Han grinned menacingly, still stepping closer to Wes. Wes took a step back and into the side of the X-Wing they were situated between.

"Uh, oh... sith," he cursed as he ran out of things to avoid Han punching him or wounding him in any way.

"Yeah, 'oh sith' is right, Janson," Han nodded. "Before you go get all high and mighty again, I suggest you talk about someone other than a Corellian. We can fly better, fight better, and drink better than any other planet."

"You forgot 'make the best ships'," Wes said. "You know, like the _Millennium Falcon_."

"You're right," Han grinned. "But I can still kick your ass, Janson. Watch your mouth."

"Y-yes sir," he nodded quickly.

Han turned away from Wes and grinned at Wedge, Hobbie and Dak before heading back to the _Falcon_.

As soon as he was out of sight, Wes sighed heavily and clutched at his heart.

"Last time I ever mock a Corellian," he panted, and Wedge grinned, and shared a knowing look with Hobbie.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus the creation of the Man Code! For those that haven't read the original story, I'd love for you to read it. And those that have, Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow.<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
